Darkness Rising
by Kitsune Arashi
Summary: Tom Riddle just found out he was a wizard, and was sent to Hogwarts. Will his years be as good as he thinks or will it turn into a living hell? A Tom Riddle past-like story *Chapter one up* R/R


Darkness Rising

By, Arashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Tom, or Dumbledor and any other character JK Rowling made. I only own the original ones since we don't know too many from Tom's time.

Note: Not much is known about Tom Riddle, that's why it's fun to write fics like this! Woo! Comments and ideas are welcomed. Flames too. Ra ra! I was looking all over on the internet for perfect British names, I found this spiffy place where they told you what personality the person would have – I put in my name and it was accurate, then I put my original characters (all of em) and those were accurate. I swear that scared me! Ahh! So I used that site to pick my names. Some may suck… But hey it fits. Heh. So review pleaaaaaaase, I dunno gives me inspiration when people review. 

Chapter one – 

"Tom Riddle,"

A young boy, a bit tall for his age shaggy jet-black hair and bright purple eyes walked up to the stool. He picked up the torn up hat, eyeing it for a second and placing it on top of his head. He could not see a thing; the hat was so big that the rim touched the very tip of his nose. He listened to the hat mumble and argues with itself,

"Hmm… Cleaver and book smart… He would be successful in Ravenclaw… Gryfindor… Would **not** work out although, I see some spunk in the boy…. Hufflepuff… Hardworking yes, but would not fit in the group… Slytherin…" The hat paused and stayed quiet, Tom could hear soft mumbles coming from the hat, "Slytherin…" He repeated. "You will do very well in Slytherin… Hard choice…" The hat hummed, "You're choice boy…"

Tom gave a small breath, what should he do? In the orphanage, no one ever spoke about magic; in fact, this was the first time he had found out wizards actually existed. But, a thought passed through his mind – He had heard a few boys on the train talking about the houses. 

__

"So what would you like to be Alex?" A slender, pale haired and skinned boy asked.

"Hmm…" A boy, darker skinned and darker hair scratched his chin. "I don't remember the choices… Tell me again Jay…"

The boy named Jay gave a chuckle, "Bad memory Alex…"

"Well I am a Snape…" He gave a stiff shrug, "We have terrible memories, now tell."

"Gryfindor…" Jay gave a small gag before he continued, "Brave and a bit stupid in the head. Slytherin," A small smirk twisted onto his lips, "Cunning and Ambitious… Ravenclaw Cleaver and Book-smart… Other words Know-it-all's and Hufflepuff hardworking and kind…"

Alex nodded. "I see… I say…"

"Slytherin!" Tom nearly shouted, he was lost in thought. Tearing off the hat from his face, the light started to blind him. He saw a few kids staring at him with all kinds of expressions on his face. The Slytherin, Tom guessed, started to clap loudly and he walked down to join them. They greeted him giving him 'Smart choice,' looks and pats on his shoulder.

"Alexander Snape," 

Another boy stepped up and strolled past the kids and teachers, grabbing the hat and stuffing it on top of his head. The hat gave more debating mumbles, "Slytherin," The hat said, and once again, the Slytherin table bursted with claps.

More names were called, Tom wasn't listening. All he knew was the Hufflepuff started to clap, soon the Gryfindor's (The noisiest of the four houses) Hufflepuff once again, and Ravenclaw twice.

"Jay Malfoy," Tom looked over to his side, recognizing it was the boy who was talking about the houses—along with Alexander. Tom watched Jay walk casually up to the hat, barely bothering to place it onto his head. An inch away from his head, the Hat shouted "Slytherin" He gave a smirk, and the table cheered as he walked and sat next to Alex. 

"What did I tell you?" His smirk grew.

Alex nodded; he seemed to be waiting for another name to be called. But more names were called and more tables bursted with welcoming and noise. Until—a girl walked up, his eyes lit up and watched her put the hat on.

"Hmm… Ravenclaw you will be successful in… Very…"

At this, both Jay and Alex slumped a bit in their seats.

"—But Slytherin…" 

"Slytherin…" The girl whispered under her breath.

"The that's what you get!" 

She gave a smile and hopped off her seat joining the two. "I thought I was going to get Ravenclaw…" Her voice had a thankful tone. 

"Same here. Glad you are in Slytherin with us Amanda…"

Soon, another girl approached the hat and the three turned their attention to her, but their faces had a doubtful look.

The girl put on the hat, and in a second it said "Gryfindor" All four of them frowned, but the hat quickly changed, "Ah- But on the outside you are… But in the inside you are a Slytherin…"

The Gryfindor table and Slytherin table both turned to each other, for the first time they weren't glaring at each other, they were sharing disbelieving looks.

"Slytherin it is." The girl wearing the hat took it off and walked down to the table, who wasn't cheering as loud—since they nearly lost their voice from the other four who joined.

"…Slytherin… and Gryfindor…?" Jay shot the girl a disbelieving look, "Danielle, I hope you know that's not the best combo…"

The girl named Danielle nodded, "I know, but at least I'm here."

Tom watched the last few people being sorted, and soon a feast began. His mouth watered, never seeing this much food in his life, only seeing it on the black and white muggle invention called a 't.v.' that the orphanage manager use to watch.

He was first at the Slytherin table to dig in. A few of the Slytherin's watched Tom eat, they blinked and leaned over to each other whispering comments about 'Didn't they ever feed him?' 

Until the boy named Alex leaned over to Tom, "Bit hungry are you?"

Tom gulped down his food, and gave a shy nod, "Yes, I haven't had this much to eat since—never…"

Jay leaned forward towards Tom, "Never fed you? Muggle family?"

Tom looked up at the ceiling and thought for a while, "Kind of…" He said in a low tone. "I live in a—muggle orphanage," He had felt a bit weird saying 'muggle' for the first time. 

"So you're a mudblood?" Jay whispered, leaning closer to Tom.

Tom blinked, "What's… that?"

As Tom said that, he saw Jay's head fly forward and whack the table. He had found Danielle's palm up; she had smacked Jay in the head. "Kind of rude to say that Jay, not everyone is a 'pure-blood' like you," She growled. 

Jay's head lifted up, and he started to rub the back of it, "Danielle, you make it sound as if I said it was bad… My family is know for hating mudbloods, but personally I don't care…"

"Still you shouldn't have said it like that," Amanda spoke up, turning to Tom, "Hey, it means you have non-magic parents," 

Tom nodded a bit, "Oh, I heard my mother was a witch… But my father left her when he had heard that. That's all I know," He went back to his food.

"Never told us you're name," Alex asked.

"Tom… Tom Riddle…" Nearly choking on his food.

A smirk crept up onto Alex's face, "Alexander Snape, call me Alex," He nudged Jay in the ribs. 

Jay grumbled, "Jay Malfoy," He looked up at the two girls, "You're turn…"

"Danielle," A girl with wavy brown girl spoke up. 

"Amanda," The girl next to Danielle smiled, her hair was lighter and straighter. "Nice t' meet ya…"

Tom gave a smile, "Same,"

***

Tom had already found his stuff waiting for him inside of a room, he guessed this was going to be his room until he has to leave. He turned around, seeing who his roommates were. He found only two people he recognized, Alex and Jay.

"So this is our room," Jay gave a small nod and grabbed the bed where his stuff was next to. "Nice, I guess…"

"Good enough for me…" Alex sat on top of a bed next to Jay's.

Tom did the same, only it wasn't 'good enough' for him, it was perfect. He fell back onto the bed, "Comfy…"

After lying spread-out on top of his bed, he had heard some footsteps come in.

"You Jason Blackwell?" Alex asked.

Tom sat up to see the boy nodded – He had dark brown hair and the oddest eyes he had ever seen. In the center, they were bright gold and it slowly faded to a bright green then to a darker green. "Can I ask who you guys are?" He said in a dull voice.

"Alex Snape,"

"Jay Malfoy,"

And they turned to Tom, who was staring at Jason's eyes, Jay cleared his throat to get Tom's attention and he quickly snapped out of it. "Tom Riddle…"

Jason stared at Tom for a while and shook his head. "Che," He walked to his bed.

"Uhm—"

Soon there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Better get some sleep—"  
Jay broke the silence, "Class starts tomorrow—"

~End

NOTE – Okay first chapter, just introducing the characters. Ohh Exciting. Sorry it wasn't. I'll do classes next and by the 3rd chapter, I'll make the first year over with. Jay – Okay, he's not a normal Malfoy. His father kinda – dislikes him. Mainly he isn't a Malfoy, He doesn't give a damn about muggles or mudblood's, he is just a one-of-a-kind, oh and notice Lucius never talks about his dad (*cough* Jay's Malfoy's dad *cough*) And same with Alex—He's Severus's daddy! Wee! I had to add these little things in the story. Jason is well… Him…. Yesh… And Danielle and Amanda are just original characters. Danielle's parents are from France, and she was born—here—so that is why she has a French name. Amanda is *surprise* a British name, and I liked it. Woo! Okay this is long note so I'll quit now. Maybe I'll add profiles of the characters next chappie… Blah. 


End file.
